


The Greatest Councilman of All Time

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other, this is a very serious fic and should be taken very seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Republic City Council is interrupted during an important debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Councilman of All Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after When Extremes Meet and then forgot about it until now. Soothing for post-finale Tarrlok feelings, or too soon?

“And so you see,” Tarrlok said, striding from his seat to stand in front of the rest of the council, “the new census would require new arrivals to the city to identify what element they bend, or even… whether they are a bender at all.”

Tenzin slammed a fist on the table.  “Tarrlok, don’t you see how that will only lead to more animosity and disruption between benders and non-benders?  If the very first thing they are forced to do is identify as a non-bender?”

Tarrlok shook his head and gave a mock sigh.  “All I’m saying is that my proposed census reform for newcomers to Republic City would greatly aid in the Council knowing out city better.”

“By _exposing_ people against their will!”  Tenzin shouted, standing so quickly his chair fell back.

“Tenzin, Tenzin, please, overreaction simply does not suit you,” Tarrlok said, smirking.  “I’m sure the other Council members can see—”

But just then Kanye West burst into the council chamber and strode up to the council.

“Hey Tarrlok, I’m happy for you and I’mma let you finish, but Sokka was the greatest Councilman of all time.  Of all time!”

Tarrlok floundered, dumbstruck.  “What.”

Kanye shrugged.  “Just saying,” he said.

Then he walked back out.  The Republic City Council stared after him, speechless.


End file.
